creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Negative - Zweites Kapitel: Erkenntnis
„Lucifer!“, hörte ich die donnernde Stimme meines Vaters durch meine Zimmertür hindurch. Er konnte mich nicht leiden. Das konnte er noch nie. Seit meine Mutter nach meiner Geburt verstorben war, hatte er mich immer wieder hasserfüllten Blickes gewürdigt – wenn überhaupt – und sich nur „gezwungenermaßen“ um mich gekümmert. Nur weil er mich als Baby nicht alleine lassen konnte. In den Jahren, in denen ich immer erwachsener wurde und immer mehr von seinem zurückhaltenden Handeln verstanden hatte, begriff ich letztendlich, dass er noch nie so etwas wie „Liebe“ für seine einzige Tochter empfunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das Wort „Liebe“ sogar ein Fremdwort und wenn, dann sollte er es mal im Duden nachschlagen. „LUCIFER!“, brüllte mein Erzeuger nun aus vollem Halse. „Ja, ich komme!“, entgegnete ich prompt, genervt von seiner herrischen Stimme, die keine Entschuldigungen oder gar Verspätungen duldete. Schnell zog ich mir noch einen Pullover über meinen dürren Körper über und betrachtete mich noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. Darauf bedacht, dass auch ja nichts von meinen Verfärbungen zu sehen war. Seit den letzten Jahren hatten diese seltsamen, schwarzen Verfärbungen immer mehr zugenommen. Fast war es so, als würden sie geradezu an meiner Haut wachsen, wie ein Tumor oder Hautkrebs. Ich hatte meinen Vater versucht davon zu überzeugen einen Hautarzt aufzusuchen, doch dieser – so stur, wie er war – war der festen Meinung gewesen, dass kein Arzt auf der Welt mir hätte helfen können… „Verdammt nochmal, Lucifer! Was dauert das so lange, bist du etwa im Bad eingepennt?!“ „Gott, halt deine gottverdammte Fresse du Dreckskerl!“, knurrte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nachdem ich eben noch schnell versucht hatte die Verbrennungen mit Schminke zu vertuschen und lief, nein sprang geradezu die Treppen hinunter. Bei der letzten Treppenstufe verlor ich durch den zu hohen Schwung das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne. Glücklicherweise konnte ich mich mit den Händen rechtzeitig an den Fliesen abstützen, auch wenn die plötzliche Bremsung und der Druck meine Hände knacken ließ. Als ich mich wieder aufgerappelt hatte blickte ich in das kühle, teilnahmslose Gesicht eines Lebewesens, das sich „Vater“ nannte. „Alles ok?“, fragte er vollkommen unbesorgt und zuckte mit den Achseln, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, wie es seiner Tochter geht. „Ja, alles top!“, antwortete ich mit einem verlogenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dieser Arsch hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht mich aufzufangen! Verdammter Ignorant! Mit einer Hand schubste ich ihn zur Seite und hörte wie er erschrocken die Luft einzog. „Was denn?!“, fuhr ich ihn an. „Hast du ernsthaft Angst, dass ich auf magische Weise dein Herz mit irgendwelchen Stacheln durchbohre?“ Beim letzten Satz schwenkte ich mit meinen Händen in der Luft herum und setzte meine Stimme eine Oktave tiefer, um zu zeigen, wie lächerlich, das Ganze doch war! Mein Vater blickte mich nun mehr mit einem ernsten Blick an. „Hast du etwa vergessen, was mit deiner Mutter bei deiner Geburt geschehen ist?!“, rief er meine Erinnerungen wieder zurück. Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Traum, den ich hatte. An die zerplatzte Frau, an dieses komische Mädchen, das sich Negative nannte und an die Brandwunden, die ich von mir getragen hatte, als ich all diesen Horror in meinem Kopf, während ich schlief, produziert hatte. Ganz in Gedanken versunken und ohne auf den alten Herrn vor mir zu achten, schüttelte ich den Kopf und wiedersprach meinen Gedanken: „Nein, das ist absolut unmöglich! Das kann keinen Zusammenhang geben!“ Plötzlich räusperte sich mein Vater und blickte nervös umher, so als habe er es eilig. „Lucifer, du musst zur Schule. Und ich zur Arbeit, also packe deine sieben Sachen und geh!“ Ich nickte, immer noch in meinen Gedanken versunken und machte mich kurz darauf, mit Schultasche auf meinem Rücken, auf den Weg. Dabei hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, dass mein Vater plötzlich zu wimmern anfing… Der Schultag selbst verlief wie immer in seiner ständigen Routine: Strenge Lehrer, die einem Hausaufgaben aufbrummten, bis einem der Kragen platzte und nervige Schüler, die wie Kleinkinder Papierkugeln durch die Gegend warfen. Normalerweise ignorierte ich meine Mitschüler immer wieder. Auch sie gingen mir aus dem Weg, da ich in ihren Augen komisch war mit meiner zurückhaltenden, schüchternen Art und ich – an dieser Stelle muss ich etwas gestehen – nicht gerne und auch nicht viel mit Leuten in meiner Umgebung sprach. Ich schottete mich praktisch gesehen von meiner Außenwelt komplett ab mit dem Hintergedanken, dass es sich alleine viel besser lebte als mit irgendjemanden zusammen, der sich am Anfang als dein vermeintlich „bester Freund“ ausgab und dann verschwand, sobald du seine Hilfe brauchtest. Doch heute war es anders. Schon seit Beginn der ersten Stunde bemerkte ich zunehmend, wie mich ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und leichenblasser Haut anstarrte. Nach einer Weile aber kotzte es mich nur noch an, dass er mich kühlen Blickes würdigte und ich beschloss nach der Pause – gegen meinen Willen – ihn darauf anzusprechen und ihn zu fragen, was zur verdammten Hölle sein beschissenes Problem war. „Hey!“, rief ich ihm zu, als ich gerade sah, wie er im Begriff war, unter der Menge von Schülern zu verschwinden, die – wie als wären sie allesamt von einer Tarantel gestochen worden – hastig ihre Klassenzimmer verließen um in die Pause zu gehen oder eine zu Rauchen. Kurz drehte sich der Junge zu mir um und schaute mich erneut mit diesem eiskalten Blick an, doch diesmal sah ich etwas an ihm, was meinen Atem stocken ließ: Glühendleuchte Augen blickten mich an und es wirkte beinahe so, als könnte er in meine Seele blicken, bevor er sich wieder von mir abwandte und langsamen Schrittes davon trat. Immer noch vollkommen perplex von dem, was eben ich gesehen hatte, blieb ich stehen und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte ich ernsthaft einem normal aussehenden Jungen in die Augen aus glühendem Rubinrot geschaut? Oder verlor ich zunehmend, durch diese bescheuerten Albträume, den Verstand? Das Letzte schien mir am logischsten und so entschloss ich mich, es auf meine irren Fantasien zu schieben. Nach der Schule trottete ich nach Hause, obwohl ich nicht nach Hause wollte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich zu Hause war, schrie mein Vater mich regelrecht an, wo ich denn abgeblieben bin und warum ich denn nicht in der Küche war und uns etwas zu essen zubereitet hatte. Wohl bemerkt: Zu dem Zeitpunkt war mein Vater immer betrunken. Er saß auf dem Sofa mit einem Fotoalbum in der Hand und schaute sich die Hochzeitsfotos von ihm und seiner Frau an. Immer und immer wieder und nahm mit jedem Blick auf die „alten Zeiten“ einen Schluck mehr von dem Bier in seiner Hand, um seinen Kummer und Schmerz zu ertränken. Deshalb rastete er zunehmend aus, wenn er mich sah. Ich war ja der Grund für seinen Verlust, den er erlitten hatte. Immer dann, wenn ich etwas tat was ihm nicht passte oder ihm seinen „Befehlen“ wie etwa das Kochen nicht nachkam, beschimpfte er mich als Missgeburt, als Geschöpf des Teufels, Ausgeburt der Hölle – all solche Sachen, dabei hielt er sich mit seinen Schlägen nicht zurück und ging dabei immer brutaler vor. Anfangs waren es noch bloße Ohrfeigen, doch mit der Zeit entwickelten sich diese zu blutigen Schlägen mit der Faust oder selbst mal mit einer halbleeren Bierflasche. Von Außen hatte ich diese Strafen akzeptiert. Habe mich kaum gewehrt, da ich es als sinnlos vernahm zurückzuschlagen, zumal ein erwachsener, trainierter Mann um einiges stärker war, als ein einfaches 16-jähriges Mädchen. Jedoch habe ich mir im Inneren immerzu seinen Tod gewünscht. Jede Nacht sah ich zum Himmel hinauf und betete zu Gott, er möge meinem Vater den Tod herbeischicken. Schwer seufzend öffnete ich nun die Haustür und trat in den dunklen Flur. „Hat der alte Kautz ernsthaft vergessen, die Jalousien heute Morgen hochzukurbeln“, beschwerte ich mich in Gedanken über meinen Vater und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Leider funktionierte die Glühbirne im Flur seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr, so dass ich im Dunkeln nach vorne ins Wohnzimmer laufen musste, um die blöden Jalousien hochzukurbeln. Im Dunklen war es ja für mich kein Problem, wenn man seit 16 Jahren in ein und dem selben Haus lebte. Gerade wollte ich einen Schritt nach vorne tun, als ich plötzlich in etwas trat, was sich wie ein nasser Sack anfühlte. Unter meinen Füßen hörte es sich so an, als würde etwas mit einem saftigen, nassen Ton zerquetschen… Gleichzeitig spürte ich etwas Spitzes, dass sich scharf in mein Fleisch bohrte, als ich versuchte dieses nasse Etwas zu umgehen. Kurz darauf stieß ich einen schrillen Schrei aus, doch verstummte abrupt. Seltsam, dachte ich mir. Sonst immer, wenn ich schrie – sei es zum Beispiel durch meine Träume – oder sonstige Töne von mir gab, brüllte mich mein Vater immer an ich soll meine Fresse halten. Langsam machte sich Unbehagen in mir breit. Und ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht nur durch den seltsamen süßlich, metallischen Geruch lag, der sich nun in meine Nase eingrub. Sofort lief ich schnellen und doch vorsichtigen Schrittes in Richtung des Wohnzimmers und kurbelte die Rollläden hoch. Kaum war ich damit fertig gewesen, drehte ich mich um und erbrach vor meinen Füßen einen Mix aus meinem eigenen Schleim und dem Essen, dass ich in der Schule gegessen hatte. Dieser nasse Sack, war niemand sonst als mein Vater, der mit einem aufgeplatzten Oberkörper dalag. Blut rann immer noch aus den Öffnungen und sammelte sich zu kleinen Pfützen auf dem Fliesenboden zusammen. Nach dem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wagte ich es einen genaueren Blick auf meinen zerfetzen Erzeuger zu werfen. Ich stand nun vor ihm. Der Geruch des Blutes wurde nun immer intensiver und löste in mir erneut dieses Gefühl von der Gier nach Zerstörung und Blut aus. Nein! Ich will das nicht! Das ist falsch!, schrie ich mich selbst in Gedanken an, um die ungesättigte Gier zu unterdrücken. „Ach ja, denkst du das, Lucifer?“ Hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme unmittelbar vor mir und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Diese Stimme… Sie gehörte doch… „Gut erkannt“, meinte sie nun, als habe sie meine Gedanken gelesen. „Schau mich an, Lucy“, forderte sie mich nun auf und ich gehorchte ihr aufs Wort. Vor mir verwandelte sich mein eigenes Spiegelbild zu diesem Mädchen, welches ich bereits kannte. Die schwarzverfärbte Haut schien meine Blasse immer weiter zu verdecken, bis sie vollkommen umhüllt war. Selbst meine sonst so hübschen, grünen Augen waren in ein starkes negatives Blau getaucht. Zum Schluss verschwand auch der Glanz meiner platinblonden Haare und hing nun schlaff an meinem Körper, im Einklang der dunkeln Schwärze. „Negative“, stellte ich fest und sie entgegnete mir mit einem Lächeln, das ihre messerscharfen Zähne zeigten. „Genau, ich bin es und ich bin gekommen, um dich zu loben. Du hast wirklich tolle Arbeit geleistet.“ Urplötzlich bewegte sich mein Finger wie von alleine und zeigte auf die Leiche vor mir. Nein, Negative hatte mich dazu gebracht, darauf zu zeigen. „Schau dir sein wunderschönes Herz an“, erklang ihre Stimme in diesem üblichen verzerrten Ton. Als ich mich nicht rührte, beugte sie sich runter und tat so, als ob sie mit ihren Händen nach etwas ganz tief wühlen würde. Nicht in der Lage ihre Bewegungen zu unterdrücken, tat ich es ihr nach. Doch anstatt der Leere, fischte ich das, von Venen und Aterien umgebene Herz heraus. Zu meiner Verwunderung war das Herz das einzige Organ, das nicht von der Wucht der Explosion zerfetzt worden war. Womöglich lag es an den schwarzen Spitzen, die wie kleine Nadeln hervorstachen. Und diese schwarzen Spitzen waren genau das gewesen, worin ich zuvor reingetretten war. „Das sind dieselben Stacheln, wie auch die, die deine Mutter bis in den Tod gequält haben. ''Merkst du etwas,'' meine liebe Lucifer?“, stellte mein Gegenüber in Negativ die Frage in den Raum. Ich blieb still. Selbstverständlich hatte ich begriffen, warum das hier alles passiert war, doch in meinem Inneren wollte ich es dennoch nicht wahrhaben. Negative war ein Teil von mir! „Ich bin ein Monster“, flüsterte ich leise und spürte, wie mir eine winzige Träne entlanglief, gleichzeitig aber spürte ich auch, wie mein Gesicht zu brennen anfing, als würde es gerade im offenen Feuer verbrannt werden. „Die Wahrheit tut weh, nicht wahr?“, fragte Negative in einem hörbaren sarkastischen Tonfall. Ich ignorierte ihre Frage, legte das Herz beiseite, nahm meinen Hausschlüssel, schloss noch die Tür ab und ging hinaus mit dem Gewissen in einer Welt zu leben, die für jegliche Menschen nur ein schlechter Scherz sein mochte – doch für mich eine grausame Realität war. Ich war ein Wesen, das es liebte Menschen zu verstümmeln und ihnen Leid zuzufügen. „Hast du sie gefunden?“, fragte Sever im Dunkeln mit zutiefst verzerrtem Ton seinen Gehilfen, den er vor wenigen Stunden noch losgeschickt hatte, damit er für ihn etwas „prüfte“. Der Junge kniete vor ihm nieder und berichtete seinen Report: „Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam beobachtet, so wie Ihr es verlangt hattet, Meister, doch konnte ich nicht erkennen, dass sie herausgebrochen ist.“ Der Junge setzte eine kleine Pause ein und schaute kurz zu Sever auf, um sich vergewissern, dass er nicht wieder enttäuscht war, doch dieser schien ihn nur interessierten Blickes zu würdigen, woraufhin der Junge mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr: „Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich eine mächtige, dunkle Essenz verspürt, die geradezu nach dem Tod der Menschen verlangte. Die Bilder, die sich in meinem Kopf abspielten zeigten dieses Mädchen, wie sie in Blut und Organe lag und herzhaft lachte“, beendete Severs Gehilfe seinen Report. Severs Augen glänzten beim letzten Satz. „Sie hat in ihren Vorstellungen gelacht sagst du?“, seine Stimme stieg vor Freude eine Oktave höher. Die Person vor ihm mit den glühendroten Augen nickte zuversichtlich. Die Lippen des Meisters formten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Nun gut, wenn du dir dessen so sicher bist, Damon, dann werde ich dir vertrauen“, er setzte eine kurze Pause ein und hob eine vollkommen zerfetzte Leiche, dessen Geschlecht man nun nicht mehr identifizieren konnte, an den heraushängenden Gedärmen hoch. „Doch vergiss nicht, was mit dem letzten Mädchen passierte, die nicht meine Tochter war…“ Ein letztes Mal grinste er, an diese Erinnerung denkend, und warf den verunstalteten Haufen mit einem saftigen Platschen in die Ecke und beobachtete gierig, wie das Blut der aufgeplatzten Gedärme auf den gekachelten Boden lief und in die Ritzen einsickerte. Hier geht's weiter zum dritten Kapitel: ☀http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Negative_-_drittes_Kapitel:_Ein_bekanntes_Gesicht Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang